russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Fifty-four year high for IBC
March 13, 2014 The grand celebration awaits as the government-owned sequestered media conglomerate IBC-13, the country's third ranking and most-watched commercial television station since RPN-9 and TV5 also in the number 3 spot, The Kapinoy Network recently celebrated on its 54th anniversary last March 1 and climb to the top of the ratings summit in the past since its reception in 1996. A new look and a new beginning of The Kapinoy Network IBC-13 burst a number 3 with a spirit of renewal raring to take on new challenges in the Philippine broadcast industry, a network that will truly. Today, things are changing for IBC. A new board of directors has come in, appointed by President Noynoy Aquino III, with Jose Avellana, as the chairman, and Lito Ocampo Cruz, former VP of E! Entertainment TV Philippines for Radio Mindanao Network (RMN), as the network's vice-president. Compared to the country's two giant networks, ABS-CBN and GMA-7, the sequestered TV station follows a free-for-all environment where talents to work. At the IBC headquarters at Broadcast City in Diliman, Lito detailed the future of the network and what great things this new board has in store. As part of AO No. 26, IBC very recently handed over its archives to the Film and Development Council of the Philippines (FDCP). The old films forming part of our cultural heritage will be preserved and restored in a single national archive. There is tremendous cultural significance in that for us, “because I believe the Golden Age of Television started with 13,” declared Tessie Taylor, the sales and marketing department head. After proving its worth as an emerging competitor to the two network giants with the top-raters Express Balita, Janella in Wonderland, Maghihintay Sa'yo, PBA, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, Tasya Fantasya, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, Maya Loves Sir Chief, T.O.D.A.S., The Million Second Quiz and Born to be a Superstar, IBC gears up to discovery and developing its own talents, idols and superstars through the talent management and developing group IBC Talent Center. It has also announced its plan to produce films to compete against the more established production companies and a big roster of talents. IBC, which recently a new catch-line, the Superstar Network, has been a maverick stance in revolutionizing local programming. The network's current line-up of shows - newscast at 6:30 p.m., teleseryes at night, drama anthology on Saturday primetime, sitcoms, daily noontime show, game show, reality show and musical variety show and teen drama on Sunday afternoon - reveals that it remains beholden to the existing template of rating programs on both 2 and 7. It seems 13 wants the public to know that their shows on the two other channels. The fact that it has been hiring on-cam and off-cam talents formerly associated with 2 and 7 rubs it in furthermore. It continues its plan to offer innovative and creative programs in Philippine television history. In a press conference held recently for the network's programming, IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa gave a short report on how their network have progressively become competition with other giant TV stations, especially on daytime, primetime and weekends, again we're gonna launch more sitcoms. The "uptrend" largely on Janella Salvador's fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, which as of late has shaken up the ratings survey in the Mega Manila area. Cristine Reyes' teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo already ranked number 1 and Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz' teleserye Only Me and You are also asserting muscle in their respective timeslots in the ratings survey in the Mega Manila area. Ms. Boots said in his "progress report," IBC-13 stands for innovation and creation, so we always come up with something brand new. We're very strong on weekday and weekend, on daytime and primetime, one thing we have to fill up in terms of the gap in the portfolio is late night. The basketball fans with the 2014 PLDT Home TVolution PBA Commissioner's Cup which is recorded the highest-record breaking Filipino sports fans with Air21 Express vs. Milo Energy Drink (36.6%) and Alaska Aces vs. Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters (35.4%) scoring the viewership ratings. The local channel that the professional basketball league PBA and NBA are in the same station. It's roster of the innovative TV programs enjoying some of the highest recorded primetime TV ratings is led by Born to be a Superstar, the station’'s number one reality show for singing contest hosted by the young singing diva Anja Aguilar. This weekend show reportedly beat ABS-CBN and GMA with Rated K and Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho, in ratings, a triumph for The Kapinoy Network and started broadcasting in March 1, 1960. The network has changed the TV landscape of primetime by offering intelligent, entertaining and modern broadcasting concepts. While IBC still largely banks on some of its borrowed network talents, the network maintains that inducing competition, merely helping the industry grow while helping artists make a name for themselves. IBC is doing otherwise, perhaps at least can build up its own network stars. Honing talents takes time and money, a business reality The Kapinoy Network in a position to fast-track at this stage of privatization efforts. In any case, the station has already achieved so much in its year of digital broadcasting. "The positive feedbacks, all resulting from that of IBC-13’'s consistent ratings that remarkably hit as high as 50 percent in the first quarter of 2014, and the strongly increasing patronage from viewers, advertisers and celebrities are encouraging indicators that The Kapinoy Network has effectively appealed to the Pinoy’s discerning taste. It is breaking from the formulaic and identical TV program concept," said Jose Avellana, the network's newest chairman of IBC is important to analyze competition's programming, ratings, movements, rates and personalities and use the generated data to develop sales strategies. IBC event that they appreciate the opportunity the network is giving to up and coming talents like them. This is also the sequestered TV station, despite the ratings factor this Saturday nights gained by a drama anthology Love Notes, a top-rated family sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief which recently the today's top stars as leading lady Jodi Sta. Maria (Maya dela Rosa) and veteran actor Richard Yap (Sir Chief), and the T.O.D.A.S.. "There are some stars who are locked in a contract with Channels 2 and 7. We respect that. We only work with people who are free to render their services to IBC. That's the pool that we are tapping now." "We’re setting new milestones each week, as evidenced by the strong uptrend in all our day parts. Primetime urban and rural individual audience share reports that showed the trend-setting fantasy series Janella in Wonderland, a fantaserye top-billed by Janella Salvador which has shaken up the ratings survey in the Mega Manila area recently posted in the record-breaking high in the audience share of 35.5% beating its rivals Honesto (34.2%) and Adarna (14.8%), followed by the the teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo starring the jewel of drama Cristine Reyes scored the national TV ratings of 30.5% in dominated of Got to Believe (31.3%) and Carmela (12.4%). Meanwhile, a kilig-serye Only Me and You top-billed by Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz premieres strongly ratings at the score of 11.8% rating. All these 3 weeknight series show an upwards trend in the ratings of evening soap operas, beating other teleseryes within its timeslot and inching its way toward number one," revealed Avellana. "IBC is an open shop not only for on-cam talents but also people behind the scene - producers, directors, everybody can work with IBC as long as they have the drive for innovation," said Avellana. "Kantar Media's overnight individual audience share reports showed Born to be a Superstar posing an unprecedented 33.6 percent audience response, which amounts to about three million viewers tuning in Sundays, while Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? posted a 35.6% high in audience share on Saturday, followed by the Sunday night game show The Million Second Quiz which has been a 30.6% rating. All these weekend programs show an upwards trend in the ratings, beating other shows within its timeslot and inching its way toward number one," revealed Lito Ocampo Cruz, the network's executive vice-president. The tie up consequently allowed the network to beef up its programming, which consequently boosted its chances to compete against ABS-CBN and GMA-7. Television viewing, at least in IBC'’s case, is certainly getting exciting on the local front as the station emerges as a major player that has broken the old network duopoly. "IBC brings into the national TV program the best in Philippine entertainment. We are in the process of developing a new name that best defines IBC's famous personality like a Kapinoy superstars," Avellana said. Details of IBC'’s new name of The Kapinoy Network will be revealed during the station’'s month-long anniversary celebration kicking off on March 1, Saturday. Watch out for that!